Lucas
by Taylorfang9
Summary: Connie meets a new kid in town. But the child starts to have feelings for her. Will Steven threaten things and will he be able to keep his feelings secret?


(Author's note: Total Drama Pluie Island is on a break. Like one or two weeks. I am still working on it, but I am collaborating with another author named Ferrian Brightsteel. So, until then I am going to work on a story for another series that I have been thinking on doing for a while now. Thank you all for being patient and with that, here is my new story on Steven Universe.)

It was a rainy Saturday in Beach City. The dark gray clouds in the sky couldn't let you tell what time of day it was. Until you looked at a clock, you wouldn't tell that it was 7:30 AM. The rain was actually starting to shift into a storm. It got so bad that it was starting to flood the local school. So, the children had until they could clean it up to resume school. Saturday also meant a day off for most people. Except people that work 9 to 5 jobs like doctors or police officers. However, for two Indian-American parents, they decided to use a vacation day to stay at home with their one and only child. A daughter who was going on 13 named Connie. These three made up the Mahesewaren family.

The three were in their two story home, enjoying break. Well, except for Connie. She walked over to the living room, where her parents were and let out a groaning sigh.

"Ugh!" Connie groaned. (See? Told you.)

"What's the matter, Connie?" Mrs. Mahesewaren asked.

"I'm bored and lonely. I am completed with all my school assignments, Steven is busy, and all my electronics are out of battery." Connie explained.

"I have an idea: a new family moved in across the street. The Richardson family. They have a boy who is around your age. Maybe you can try befriending him." Mr. Mahesewaren suggested.

"Oh! Thanks, Dad. That's perfect!" Connie exclaimed as she put on her rain coat and some boots.

"Bye!" She said as she left.

(At the Richardson residence)

Connie saw that on the outside the house looked very similar to hers in look. Except that her house was painted purple and this house was painted white. She rang the doorbell.

A teenage girl answered the door.

"Hello?" she greeted and asked at the same time. This girl had medium long red hair. She was wearing a frilly blue short-sleeve shirt, black pants, and was barefoot. This wouldn't get her feet dirty since her house was carpeted.

"Hi, I'm Connie. My dad told me that you guys are new here and I just wanted to introduce myself." She told honestly.

"Well, hi to you too, Connie. My name is Rebecca Richardson. Please come in." She said as she led Connie in.

"Nice house." Connie complimented.

"Why thank you!" Rebecca beamed.

"So, Rebecca. Do you have any siblings?" Connie asked.

"I have a twin sister and two younger brothers." Rebecca answered as she held up a picture of her with her siblings. They were standing in front of the house. "This is a picture of the four of us when we moved in." she explained. Rebecca was standing next to a girl who was presumably her twin sister, across from two boys; one about two years older than the other. "There's me, my sister Ellie, and my younger brother Jay, and my youngest brother named Lucas." She further explained.

"Where are your siblings now?" Connie asked, curious.

"Ellie and Jay went to the store with my parents. Lucas is in his room." Rebecca told her.

"May I meet him?" Connie asked politely.

Rebecca nodded. "Oh, before I forget: are you allergic or afraid of dogs or birds. We have a dog and a parrot and they are with Lucas now." Rebecca wondered. Connie shook her head no.

"Good!" Rebecca said.

The two then found the stairs that ked up to the second floor. Rebecca led Connie to where Lucas's room was. It was at the end of the hallway on the right side. She opened the door and inside was a boy's bedroom filled to the brim with video games and video game consoles, both new and old. There was a parrot in a cage with a yellow lab dog and a boy looking at it.

"Alright, Trisha. Remember what I taught you to say?" the boy asked.

"*squawk* Do you know de wae?" the parrot said.

"Um, Lucas? Our new neighbor wanted to meet you." Rebecca told the boy as he turned toward her and Connie.

His mind instantly thought about how pretty Connie looked. He couldn't think of anything to say. He just stood there, staring at her.

"Sorry about my bird." Lucas tried to play it off by covering the bird with a sheet. "Birds can be bothersome. My name is Lucas. But you may call me Luke. If you like." He told her.

"Oh, it's no trouble. I'm Connie! Nice to meet you too, Luke." She said politely.

Their yellow lab dog ran up to Connie and started to lick her face.

"Aww, who's this little one?" she wondered.

"That's my yellow lab. His name is Shane."

"He's so cute!" Connie gushed. This made Lucas blush.

"So, Connie. Do you want to hang out? Like play video games or watch TV?" Lucas asked.

"Sure. Just let me call my parents and tell them." Connie says as she powers on her phone and calls her mom.

'YES! YES! YES!' Lucas thought.

Connie came back. "My parents said it's alright." Connie answered.

"Ok." He claimed. 'YES!' he secretly thought.

(Montage of Lucas and Connie having lunch, playing video games, and watching TV.)

We now see Lucas and Connie on Lucas's bed watching a Japanese movie called 'Lonely Blade 5'. Lucas didn't really like Japanese movies, but he now knew that Connie did. He was willing to watch it to make her happy.

The time now read, 5:00 P.M. on Connie's watch.

"Oh, man! Is it five o'clock already?" Connie panicked. "I must go home. My parents must be worried. Sorry, Lucas. I'll see you tomorrow." Connie told him as she ran back home.

Lucas watched out the window as Connie went back home. He made a new friend. But he also has some new feelings.

(Epilogue):

Lucas was on his bed writing in a book labeled, 'Journal: Property of Lucas'. His phone rang the time read 8:00 P.M. Lucas read the name of who was calling: Connie Mahesewaren. His heart began to soar. He answered his phone.

"H-hello?" Lucas answered.

"Hi, Luke! I was wondering if you wanted to go into town with my tomorrow." She suggested.

"Oh! Sure. What's the occasion?" Lucas asked her.

"I just want you to meet my friend, Steven! Then maybe all three of us can hang out." Connie replied.

"S-steven?" Lucas asked, looking a little worried.

"Yeah, he's been my friend since forever! I hope you'll want to meet him." Connie wondered.

"Oh, sure. I'd love to meet Steven." Lucas said.

"Great! See you tomorrow! Bye and good night!" She said happily.

"Bye." Lucas said as he hung up.

He was worried about this "Steven". He had never heard Connie mention him. He will have to keep an eye on Steven.


End file.
